


gonna soak up the sun

by ElasticElla



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 05A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Pope doesn't know how to woo someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna soak up the sun

**Author's Note:**

> written for cards_wild's [challenge 2016](http://cards-wild.livejournal.com/52195.html)

Olivia Pope doesn't know how to woo someone. 

It sounds utterly ridiculous in her head, but it's true. She knows how to seduce, could pick up almost anyone with a careful flutter of her lashes. But she doesn't know how to make someone love her- she's pretty sure it's because-

It doesn't matter, the point is, the only people who have loved her were designed to or it happened too fast for her to catch the trick. 

.

Jake Ballard appears in her doorway the Friday after Christmas, an almost apology on his lips, saying she was right about her father. 

She's supposed to now say that he was right too, but she can't let herself believe that, any bit of it, and he knows her too well for lying. Instead she lets the door fall open. 

“You got a new couch.” 

He looks almost proud, and she almost says it then. 

( _I love you_.)

“Do you want to come in?” 

It's easier than admitting how long it took to replace the couch. 

“I have to get to work.” 

“I would have,” she says, accidentally but not, and the best course of action is to run with it. “I would have chose you if you asked me to.” 

“Stop it.” 

A bitter laugh pries her lips back open, and it's too late. “Why did you think I kept calling. You were supposed to save me!”

“Shut up Liv-”

“I would have _never_ gone to him-”

Jake comes in at that, hot hands on her neck, wild eyes filling her vision. 

“Stop.” 

“I wanted-”

He kisses her, warmth and desperation, shoves the door closed and her up against it. He pulls back, searching, and she shouldn't be excited by the new danger in him. His guy isn't away, not quite, and Olivia knows, deep in her bones, that she can handle him. 

“I can't run away again,” she says, framing his face with delicate fingertips. “But all I want is the sun, can we do that here?” 

She can see the wildness dissipate, and he kisses her again, soft and slow. It's a lucky thing he still loves her, she doesn't know how she could have fixed that.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm disappointed I have to make an end note of this, but pro-fitz/olitz comments will be deleted)


End file.
